


The Answer Is You

by qyujong



Series: Mimosa and Ambrosia [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu's new looks did things to Sungjong's mind that he'd rather not talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Can you please write a drabble about Sungjong having a crush on Sunggyu just recently since he started looking so good? Thanks!  
> Aka  
> In which Sungjong kinda sounds like a teenage girl in love because author felt like writing something cheesy and cringe worthy.
> 
> Not proofread yet. Sorry for any mistakes, this was written in the middle of the night on my phone.

Sungjong didn't know how to describe it. 

Infinite was busy with their comeback preparations but Sungjong just couldn't bring himself to concentrate. It was as if his mind decided that no, he was not going to remember a certain dance move but instead remember the way Sunggyu's hair had fallen into his face while doing it. No he was not going to remember the timing for his part because those high notes that the leader was belting out seemed to do things to him. Things that Sungjong would rather not mention to anyone. 

Sadly, even though he did his best the other members were not impressed with his effort. "This is the 5th time today that you forgot you had to switch places with Woohyun, Sungjong! I don't know what's going on but Infinite needs to be at their best and you're slowing us down right now." Those sharp words of his leader felt like knives, he was trying his best. Did the others really think he wouldn't try his best? Biting his lip,Sungjong looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, can we please try again?" 

The sigh he received as Answer just made him feel more uneasy, was it a 'okay sure' sigh or a 'no, get out' sigh? Sungjong wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. "You all go take a break, I'm gonna have a word with our maknae okay? Don't come back in until i tell you to." A hand touched Sungjong's shoulder as the others left the room and he was pulled over to the couch that was standing in one of the corners. 

Sunggyu sat down first before motioning at Sungjong to do the same. "Ok, talk. What is this mess about, it's been going on for a while now and i don't think we can work with it for any longer." Sungjong hated these talks, not because Sunggyu was demanding to know the truth, no after all it was a leader's job to make sure his group was alright but because you could always hear and feel the kindness and worry in his tone. 

It just made the whole talk feel so much more special and caring but having special moments with Sunggyu hasn't exactly been easy on Sungjong's heart lately. "It's nothing Hyung..I've just bee really easily distracted lately but I'm trying to fix it, I swear." He must have looked like a kicked puppy judging from the fact that Sunggyu's features softened and he reached out to ruffle Sungjong's hair. 

"I know you do your best but I still want to know what's distracting you so much. Maybe i can help you find a way to ignore it?" Sunggyu gave him a small smile and Sungjong couldn't help but scoff in his mind. Yeah Hyung, why don't we start with you turning less hot, that would be very appreciated. Then again since even your ugly baggy clothes can't make the attraction go away this seems pretty hopeless. 

"Uhm it's nothing specific...I can find a way alone. I can just practice more after you guys go home." Sungjong tried giving a little smile to the other but he might as well just have looked like an idiot. Sunggyu got really silent suddenly, Sungjong could swear he saw the wheels in his brain turning, trying to figure out the problem. 

Suddenly a wide grin spread on Sunggyu's face. "It's a girl isn't it?? Wah our Maknae is growing up, what's her name?" Blood rushed into Sungjong's cheeks and ears. “Look at you, I haven’t seen you this embarrassed in years. But really tell me who it is. We might be busy now but i’m sure at least one of us 7 has a connection to them that you can use after this comeba-”

“It’s not a girl, stop this Hyung. I’m just a bit distracted.” Sungjong cut the older off, stumping over the words a little bit with his cheeks still burning red. Nothing would be worse than the whole group trying to couple him up with some random girl they thought he might like. No this had to be avoided at all cost. Standing up, Sungjong quickly made his way over to the remote, mind set on starting the music again and ignoring the leader. 

But before he could even come close to it he was pulled back by his wrist. “No, you’re not going back to practice till we figured this out.” The leader's words were still soft but Sungjong could clearly hear the order behind them. He attempted to pull his wrist free, whining a little when he was just ignored and dragged back to the couch. 

“I told you, this is not about a Girl! Why can’t you just let me do my damn job, isn’t that what you’re supposed to look out for?” The look Sunggyu gave him at that statement made Sungjong regret it immediately. They all were as close as family and always looked out for each other, after getting used to being infinite at least. “Sorry..” He mumbled and looked down at the floor. 

“It’s okay.” A hand smoothed down his hair. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Great, this made Sungjong just feel even worse for his previous words. He raised his gaze to the leader once again and opened his mouth, wanting to apologize again but the other spoke first. 

“So not a girl huh? How about a boy?” Well there goes his guilty conscience. “Damn you Hyung, I told you i don’t like som-” Sunggyu lifted his arms in defense and cut him off. “You did not, you said you don’t like a girl. I’m not judging here Sungjong, you know we others won't care even if it is a guy. Wait is it Myungsoo? You’ve always been hanging around him a lot I mean i know he’s goodloo- Hey stop i said we need to talk about this!” Sungjong had stood up and walked over to his bag, grabbing it before heading to the door. 

/I’m never confessing to him/

“Yah, who is it. Is it me? I’m really handsome you know, I could understand if you fell for my charms. Yah Sungjong get back here!” Slamming the door behind him, Sungjong quickly made his way out of the building. Yes he definitely was never letting that Idiot know about his feelings.


End file.
